


Let It Rain

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [63]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On vacation, House and Stacy get caught in the rain. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

The summer had been long and hot and even the promise of an almost decent baseball season wasn't making it easier. That was part of what prompted their decision for a vacation. Their plans included a week on the shore, away from work, away from the city, just away.

They were walking in a park, on their way to their next destination, when the skies opened and dumped buckets of a summer rain on their heads. Had it not been in the nineties the rain wouldn't have been nearly as welcome.

Greg tugged gently on Stacy's arm with his right hand, pulling her into his chest. He curled his other arm around her waist. "Wait."

"Greg," she half whined, pushing against him to get away, "we're getting wet!" She leaned in the direction of the nearest building.

He let the warm droplets fall on them for a while, cooling their heated skin. Then, "We're already wet," he protested. "We'll just get more wet now."

She sighed and leaned against him. The kiss they shared was hot, sexy and smoldering with passion. She was nearly tempted to strip him down and make love to him under a nearby tree.

"I love it when it rains," he said to her.

Stacy laughed. "You hate the rain."

"Not anymore." A brief pause. "At least in summer."


End file.
